


Penis for sale

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Gallavich vs Autocorrect [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian simply wants to get rid of his ratty old car, M/M, Mickey falls victim to his new phone's autocorrect function, Texting, just something short and silly inspired by damn you autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian almost choked on his morning coffee and stared at his phone for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Before he managed to come up with a decent reply, another message from the same number popped up on the display and didn’t exactly make the first one any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penis for sale

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gallavich and it was inspired by [this](http://cdn.damnyouautocorrect.com/images/prius-sale.jpg).  
> I just couldn't help but think about this happening to Mickey and Ian so this short ficlet happened.

_Hi! I saw your penis for sale on Craigslist. Is it still available?_

Ian almost choked on his morning coffee and stared at his phone for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Before he managed to come up with a decent reply, another message from the same number popped up on the display and didn’t exactly make the first one any better.

_If it’s still available, I’d like to come take it for a test drive tonight sometime. If that’s cool with you._

The redhead couldn’t help but snort out a laugh and after the first confusion had passed he realized what was going on. When Ian was bored he like to read autocorrect fails online but it had never actually happened to him but this someone was either fucked over by autocorrect or this was a very weird, questionable kind of misunderstanding. Hoping for the first to be the case, Ian finally started typing out a response.

_I’m selling a prius. Is that what you meant? Because I can’t recall putting up the offer you’re talking about._

His lips called into a grin and he was curious to get a reply, wished to be able to see his opponent’s face the moment he noticed something had gone wrong. Minutes passed and Ian finished his breakfast, haphazardly stacking the dishes in the sink with the ones from last night before rubbing at his face with a yawn and wondering for the tenth time why the hell he was up at 9am already. He had a late night working at the club and only got home around three but he was suddenly wide awake at half past eight and couldn’t go back to sleep. At least the questionable text message got him to wake up a little more. Just when he plopped down onto his couch, his phone beeped with a new message.

_YES! I meant the prius!! Fuck. Apologies. Blame it on the new phone. Truly sorry for that._

Shaking his head Ian let out a huff of laughter and he was pretty sure his conversational partner had to be a guy, going by the blatant cursing. Ian typed back a short _Well, it’s Craigslist. You never know._ before adding a second message with his address and a time for the guy to drop by for the test drive. Lucky for the guy he had the night off work and was actually available. Or maybe it was lucky for Ian that someone actually considered buying the piece of crap car he had set up for sale. He had bought the prius about three years ago for 500 bucks and it wasn’t even worth this money but he figured he’d try to finally re-sell it anyway. He didn’t really put up a price and would be happy for every dollar he could get for the piece of shit. The redhead got an _I’ll be there_. in return and he was kinda curious as to what kind of guy would show up at his doorstep this evening.

~

The doorbell rang almost 20 minutes later than the agreed time and Ian had been getting a little mad that he was waiting around for so long when he had a new movie lying around he really wanted to watch. He took a drag from his beer and got off the couch, slowly making his way to the door. He was tempted to make a snarky comment to the guy but as soon as he opened the door, every word fled his mind like a switch had been turned. The guy was quite a bit shorter than Ian, tousled short black hair, piercings blue eyes, an unlit cigarette in the corner of his full lips, distinctive jaw line, wide shoulders with muscular arms on full display thanks to a tank top that clung tightly to an obviously well-toned torso and his tattooed fingers were playing with a lighter.

“I’m here for the prius?” The guy seemed a little uncomfortable thanks to Ians full on staring and the redhead realized he hadn’t even said one fucking word to his opponent. Way to be obvious.

“Uh, yeah, I thought so. Hi. I’m Ian.” He plastered an easy grin on his face, reaching out to shake the other’s hand. The guy watched the movement skeptically before returning the gesture and taking Ian’s hand for a firm handshake.

“Mickey”, he introduced himself and plucked the cigarette from his lips as soon as he let go of the redhead’s hand, pushing the fingers of his other hand trough his dark hair.

“Maybe I should’ve stuck with your initial offer”, Ian heard himself blurt out because obviously his brain felt like short circuiting by the mere sight of this – admittedly fucking hot! – guy running his fingers through his hair. He bit his lower lip and felt his cheeks heat up, mumbling a quick “Gimme a sec, gonna get the keys” before his puzzled opponent could voice his confusion.

“I thought that offer wasn’t up?”, Mickey asked with audible amusement and he obviously caught up to what Ian was referring to. The redhead snorted and snatched the car keys before turning back around with a slightly shrug of his broad shoulders.

“It wasn’t but a guy can change his mind, can’t he?”

That drew a low, admittedly sexy laugh from Mickey’s lips and Ian felt a weird kind of satisfaction at this sound. The way the other’s eyes light up and crinkled at the corners was almost mesmerizing and during all these years working as a barkeeper and dancer in a gay club he had never met anyone as charismatic as Mickey.

“How ‘bout you show me the car and we’ll come back to the other offer afterwards?”

Ian felt himself nod a little too quickly but couldn’t be bothered about being this fucking obviously when he got an amused huff and a cheeky grin in return. Good thing he hadn’t listened to Lip and had put the shitty car up for sale anyway.


End file.
